


Candle Light Dinner

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: (nobody dies on screen though), M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, but still, implied / impending, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike suffers from a terminal illness but Harvey is determined to give him a romantic birthday dinner nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle Light Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> I wrote this as a prompt fill for prompt #41 ("You did all that for me?") of [the quotes prompt meme](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/126245667371/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on tumblr. 
> 
> And, of course, this is for you, [naias](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/), but you don't have to read it. I swear I'll understand and I won't be offended. Promise!! :D
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

“Hey.”

Harvey opens the door to the bedroom and looks at Mike who is sitting at the foot of the bed, fumbling with his tie. He watches how Mike’s shoulders sag and his hands fall to his sides. Mike looks exhausted and it looks as if he’s wearing one of Harvey’s suits again, just like he did back then with the bed bugs case, and Harvey can still see him like that, young and vibrant and so very much alive, but it’s his. It’s at least two sizes too big for him now.

“You look so beautiful,” Harvey smiles and Mike scoffs.

“Yeah, _right_.”

“Yeah, _right_ ,” Harvey confirms and the smile on his face broadens ostentatiously. He walks over to the bed and kneels down at Mike’s feet to tie his laces. “Ready?”

Mike nods and Harvey helps him up, wincing at the low moan that Mike doesn’t manage to bite back completely when he rises from the bed. He guides Mike into the living room, supporting him as they walk, and over to the dining table. Food is sizzling in a pan on the stove and table is beautifully set in the warm candle light.

Mike raises his eyebrows. “You hate candle light dinners,” he murmurs and Harvey smiles as he pulls out Mike’s chair.

“Yeah. But you don’t.”

Mike sits down heavily and Harvey briefly rests his hands on Mike’s shoulders. “Let me get the champagne. Dinner will be ready in a minute.”

When Harvey returns with two flutes of champagne, Mike’s eyes are closed and his cheeks are slightly flushed. There’s a thin layer of sweat covering his face and for a moment Harvey contemplates checking Mike’s forehead for a fever but then he decides against it. For the moment.

“Here,” he says and sets the glasses down in front of Mike. He reaches for the remote and soft music begins to fill the room. “We’ll have burgers for dinner, of course,” Harvey smiles and Mike’s eyes slowly flutter open.

“Fries?”

Harvey nods and pushes one of the glasses closer towards Mike. He picks up his own glass and watches as Mike mirrors his movement with a shaking hand.

“You did all of this for me?”

From one second to the next Harvey’s throat closes up and he sets his glass down again without taking a sip.

“Not just this, Mike. I did everything for you.” Harvey’s voice sounds hollow and his throat hurts. “Everything I’ve ever done. My whole life, everything. There’s nothing that I—And it’s killing me that there’s…“

“Harvey,” Mike murmurs softly when Harvey falls silent. He reaches over and covers Harvey’s hand with his, a featherlight touch. “This sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers, blinking against the burning sting in his eyes. “I guess you could say that.”

Mike is smiling at him and Harvey doesn’t understand why. He desperately longs to smash something, the glass, the table, anything.

“So,” Mike says after a while and gives Harvey’s hand a gentle squeeze. “So you think this is my last one as well. My last birthday.”

“Mike.” Harvey turns his hand around underneath Mike’s and laces their fingers together. “Please. Don’t—”

“We need to talk about this, Harvey,” Mike says and tilts his head. “You _know_ we do.”

“Not today,” Harvey pleads, shaking his head briefly. “Please, Mike. Not today.” Exhaling shakily, he brings Mike’s hand to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on Mike’s knuckles. “Let me just—“

“Of course,” Mike smiles and returns Harvey’s gesture. “I love you so very much.”

Harvey closes his eyes for a moment, his face pale and his lips nothing but a thin white line between his teeth. “Okay,” he mouths and nods curtly. “Okay.”

“Can I—“ Mike clears his throat and Harvey slowly opens his eyes. “Can I have ketchup with my fries?” He forces his lips into a small smile again and his eyes glisten, with sorrow or pain, Harvey doesn’t know, he doesn’t know the difference anymore, mirroring the light of the candles.

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and kisses Mike’s fingers again. “Anything you want, baby.”

He rises and walks over to the kitchen island. When he turns around to look back at the table Mike’s face is buried in his hands. He watches how Mike raises his head again after a short while and straightens his back.

His chest constricts and all he wants to do is to crawl into bed, wrap those covers around himself, hide beneath Mike’s scent, and never get up again. He opens the fridge and retrieves the ketchup bottle from one of the shelves in the door. He is pretty sure that a teaspoon of that is probably all Mike is going to eat tonight.

He clutches the bottle tightly, takes a deep breath and turns around again, readjusting his smile.

If Mike can do this, so can he.


End file.
